Noche Eterna
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: -Entre más vivía esa aventura nocturna, más parecía alargarse sin aparente fin. ¿Era acaso solo una noche de insomnio? ¿O había más que una agónica pesadilla?- Este fic participa en el Reto #22: "Escenarios de terror " del foro Hogwarts a través de los años


**Este fic participa en el Reto #22: "Escenarios de terror " del foro Hogwarts a través de los años**

 **Disclamers:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen enteramente a J. . yo solo los utilizo como un método recreativo.

 **Advertencias:** Es un What If? Basándome en el reto que me tocó: "objetos encantados" y también está narrado en forma POV (Point Of View, primera persona).

 **Resumen:** Entre más vivía esa aventura nocturna, más parecía alargarse sin aparente fin. ¿Era acaso solo una noche de insomnio? ¿O había más que una agónica pesadilla?

 **Capítulos:** 1/1

 **Palabras:** 2,133

 **Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les guste esta historia!

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Noche Eterna**

Un susurro en mis oídos me despertó de mi sueño profundo.

El sobresalto y la somnolencia luchaban férreamente en mi cabeza. Mis ojos apenas acostumbrados a la penumbra indagaron en la oscura habitación apenas iluminada por un cuarto creciente. Parpadeé curioso cada vez más despierto que dormido. _"¿Qué fue ese ruido?"_ me pregunté al instante sin saber la respuesta.

Sirius a mi lado dormía a pierna suelta entre pequeños ronquidos apenas perceptibles a mí ya acoplada resistencia a su cacofonía usual. " _Seguro fue el murmullo del viento"_ me dije mirando a la ventana entreabierta que movía las oscuras cortinas con un halo misterioso.

La suave voz de Sirius llamando mi nombre entre sueños profundos me tranquilizó casi al instante. Ese matiz ronco pero tan cálido que adoptaba cuando estaba a solas conmigo como solía hacer cuando éramos niños; un bálsamo más poderoso que la desesperanza de mi parte no pudo alejar.

Intenté acomodarme entre las tibias sabanas de mi propio calor corporal en busca de recuperar la somnolencia que pareció emprender el vuelo tan libre como un globo que el hilo ahora parecía inalcanzable.

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de conciliar el sueño fugitivo, pero los sonidos de la noche sonaban en crescendo en mis oídos que parecía una tarea imposible. Un búho ululó en la ventana, tan fuerte que nuevamente como dos puertas imposibles de cerrar, mis parpados se abrieron. Me sorprendió incluso que con semejante ruido Sirius no se hubiese despertado.

Di una vuelta en la cama bufando para mis adentros. Como detestaba las madrugadas de insomnio y temía que esa noche fuera una de ellas. La madera de la cama crujió en cuanto me senté con ambos brazos a los lados entre dudas sobre lo que debía de hacer. ¿Leche caliente? ¿Un té relajante? ¿Una lectura pesada? ¿Caminar hasta agotarme? No estaba seguro.

 _"_ _Perfecto, las 3 de la mañana…"_ rezongué entre dientes por mi desafortunado encuentro con el reloj viejo de pared cuyas estáticas manecillas eran indolentes a mi problema.

Quien diría que fue todo por culpa de un tonto murmullo que ya a estas alturas no estaba seguro que hubiera sido real en primer lugar.

Grimmauld Place podía ser un agradable lugar para vivir tras todas las modificaciones que Sirius le hizo para hacerla en sus palabras "habitable" con sus amplios ventanales y sus colores claros acogedores; pero verla desde la comodidad de un paseo nocturno, era todo lo contrario a lo que era de día; escondiendo su beldad con halos de misticismo apresado por sus oscuras siluetas que parecían esconder más de lo que dejaban ver entreluces.

-Remus… duérmete…- imploró la grave voz del pelinegro entre sueños parcialmente interrumpidos que me hizo sonreír. Con ese semblante apacible se veía incluso 10 años más joven de lo que aparentaba; esa juventud robada tras largos años en prisión por un crimen que él no cometió que solo en esos momentos se lograba abrir paso.

Sosteniéndome de la mesita de noche para no hacer más movimientos innecesarios en la cama, me puse en pie dejando dormir a mi compañero.

Un sonido agudo se escuchó que golpeó el suelo de madera, como algo metálico y redondo que giró sobre sí mismo hasta tocar mis pies descalzos.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuré con curiosidad. Ahí justo en el punto donde las cortinas se encuentran pero no se tocan, donde la trémula luz se colaba en el cuarto se encontraba el objeto que hizo ese ruido.

Un precioso anillo con una gran piedra multicolor entre violetas, cerúleos y esmeraldas cautivó mi mirada entre más lo miraba. Era oscuro para ser de plata pero no lo suficiente para ser acerina. Un intrincado diseño lo enarbolaba de una perfecta manera que simplemente me pedía que lo tomara del suelo. Una pequeña voz inaudible pero clara, incitante y hasta seductora clamaba en mi oído "póntelo, Remus. No temas; solo usalo"

Mi sentido agudizado más que la de la mayoría de las personas sonó como una alarma en mi subconsciente deteniéndome al instante.

-¿Estaba ahí ese anillo antes de dormir?- cuestioné con curiosidad tratando de recrear que fue lo que hice instantes antes de acomodarme en mi lecho para descansar.

No lo recordaba.

 _"_ _¿Sirius lo habrá dejado ahí?"_ la pregunta era necia, oportuna, pero mal empleada para el objeto que la deseché al instante. No era posible. Sirius no era partidario de la joyería, mucho menos un trabajo tan fino y delicado como parecía la joya.

Un ronquido rompió la tensión del ambiente logrando que me decidiera finalmente lo que haría a continuación.

 **~{*¨¨*¨*¨¨*}~**

El crujir de la madera era algo normal y hasta cliché en las mansiones antiguas que no pudo importarme menos conforme avanzaba por el largo pasillo alfombrado.

Con un ajuste perfecto en mi dedo corazón, el anillo anidó como si hubiese sido hecho para habitar ahí. Ya después me encargaría de preguntarle a Sirius sobre el origen de esa pieza que entre más la miraba, más me gustaba.

La traicionera sed me hizo buscar agua en la cocina y tal vez me ayudaría ese corto recorrido a conciliar el ensueño que me estaba perdiendo.

Un chasqueó alertó mis sentidos entumecidos haciéndome buscar su origen. Las luces sobre mi cabeza titilaron entre el ondear de diminutas ráfagas producto de la nada.

Una puerta se abrió lentamente en la planta alta con pasos altivos que resonaron por toda la casa haciéndome contener el aire, distrayéndome por un instante. _"¿Sirius?"_ me pregunté antes de tirar por la borda mi suposición. Sirius una vez dormido, no despertaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

Las luces se apagaron en un nuevo chasquido dejándome en la apabullante oscuridad y el vaso resbaló de mis dedos hasta romperse en mil pedazos contra el suelo. Me estremecí por el sonido hueco haciéndome hacia atrás, esperando no cortarme en el acto con el vidrio roto.

Acostumbrándome nuevamente a la fría oscuridad que muchas veces fue mi amiga en mis años de estudiante, avancé en busca de una escoba para limpiar el desastre que hice.

Una pausa y un toque cálido con el que respondió mi contemplación el anillo en mi mano, encandiló mis intrigas, alimentándolas de sobresalto ajeno a mi carácter. Negué con la cabeza ante mis repentinas alucinaciones y suspiré.

Estático como estaba en el cuarto de servicio, por el rabillo del ojo noté una sombra que se movió con rapidez pasando tras mi espalda en rápidos pasos que ni mi propia vista podría haber alcanzado a notar.

-Mi mente me juega bromas…- me dije rodando los ojos ante mis crecientes visiones de cosas que no estaban ahí que casi podía reírme por mi ingenuidad. No era como si fuera mi primera vez despierto a esa hora, ni que no pudiera dormir _"pero si la primera que la pasas solo"_ me dijo una burlona voz en mi cerebro acrecentando mis sospechas de lo mal que me estaba sentando estar ahí parado sin hacer nada.

Queriendo regresar a la comodidad del cuarto compartido con Sirius dejé las cosas tal como estaban; podía hacerlo a la mañana siguiente. Girando sobre mis talones regresé a la escalera por la cual descendí momentos atrás. Al primer paso, una melodía en el segundo piso comenzó a sonar. Una melodía de Debussy que tanto me gustaba, que incluso persuadí a Sirius para que aprendiera a tocarla hace tantos años atrás, pero que en ese momento no era el momento de apreciar sin que los vellos de mis brazos se erizaran.

Subí de prisa.

 **~{*¨¨*¨*¨¨*} ~**

Rizos oscuros cubrían su rostro moviéndose acompasado entre cada nota, mientras las manos delgadas y agiles se movían por las teclas acariciándolas. Era para reírse de nervios esa escena para presenciarla a las tres de la mañana y en plena oscuridad solo iluminada por luz de luna en esa habitación sin cortinas.

-¿Qué haces despierto Sirius?- pregunté acercándome por lo bizarro que era.

 _"_ _Simplemente no es posible"_ me dije como si fuera el principio de un mal chiste aquella peculiar escena, que me obligó a detenerme como un pensamiento racional que detuvo mis pasos.

Agudicé el oído, ahondando por sobre las notas del piano antiguo que jugaban con la sedosa pieza blancas y negras para poder escuchar cualquier otro sonido que me alentara a desechar la desazón instalada en mi pecho que temblaba y se tambaleaba con nerviosismo.

Más allá de la exquisita pieza musical y el croar de las ranas del estanque cercano, escuché lejano, pero con tal claridad un profundo ronquido seguido de una exhalación proveniente de la habitación contigua que congeló mi sangre.

Si Sirius estaba en la otra habitación ¿Quién estaba sentado ahí delante de mí?

Antes de siquiera tocarlo con mi mano alargada, el cuarto se iluminó con una brillante luz y tan rápido como aparecieron; la música se detuvo y solo yo me encontré en ese cuarto mirando el lugar donde se encontró la silueta que a pesar de que ya no estaba ahí, podía aun sentir su quemante mirada oscura.

 **~{*¨¨*¨*¨¨*} ~**

Inhalando cuanto oxigeno pude, abrí los ojos notando apenas que había dejado de respirar por un largo y abrumador instante. Mis pulmones dolieron provocando que una rápida respuesta de mis sentidos me indicaran el panorama en el que me encontraba.

 _"_ _¿Pero que…?"_ me cuestioné mirando a mi alrededor. ¿A qué hora regresé al cuarto? No entendía que estaba haciendo ahí nuevamente si hacia solo momentos atrás estaba consternado en el salón de música.

Mis ojos miraron a Sirius a mi lado aun durmiendo. ¿Por qué no dejaba de dormir tan tranquilamente si yo estaba al borde del colapso? Intenté ponerme de pie pero algo me lo impidió.

Sentía pesado el cuerpo como si una tonelada de piedras estuvieran sobre mí y no podía mover ni una sola extremidad. Apreté los parpados. " _Tranquilízate Remus, todo estará bien…"_ me dije de forma alentadora que apenas alcanzaba a autoconvencerme.

 _"_ _Con solo un centímetro podría despertar a Sirius para que me ayude"_ me dije al sentir el sudor frío que perlaba mi frente. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Lo ansiaba, solo un centímetro y podría tocarle. Percibía el ímpetu que ponía en la acción pero mi brazo no logró moverse ni medio milímetro de su lugar.

Quise gritarle de impotencia, gritar que no podía moverme, que estaba desesperado y con un creciente terror que invadía mis entrañas pero nada salió de mi boca.

EL crudo silencio era la respuesta a mis plegarias, el ronquido impasible de Sirius era una burla a mi desesperación, el curioso anillo aun en mi dedo brillaba entre risas y el suave tic-tac del reloj que no abandonaba las 3:15 A.M. era una balada cruel inclemente a mí sufrir.

Entre los gritos mudos y mi creciente desesperación mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 **~{*¨¨*¨*¨¨*} ~**

Un instante que pareció interminable, estaba nuevamente en la planta baja, tan cerca de las escaleras que un tremor trepó mi espalda.

 _"_ _No es posible"_ me dije tirando con fuerza de mis cabellos castaños. Era una pesadilla sin fin que me hacía vivir una y otra vez el transcurso inacabable de quince minutos de formas distintas.

Miré las manecillas del reloj de la sala que avanzaban muy lentas casi imperceptible entre ese horrendo sonido del tic-tac que se negaba a abandonar las tres con quince en un cíclico torbellino que no me dejaba avanzar de esa infernal hora.

Mi cabeza dolía y con más fuerza de la necesaria intenté arrancar el anillo de mi dedo corazón, pensando que tal vez era culpa suya mi horror pues era mejor que imaginar que me había vuelto loco y las alucinaciones que acrecentaban escondiéndose en cada rincón no eran producto de mi febril imaginación.

El anillo no cedía y se enroscaba en mi dedo clamándolo como suyo. 5, 10, tal vez 20 minutos pasé tirando de él hasta dejar mi falange casi morada, pero no importaba. Tenía que deshacerme de el a como diera lugar, incluso si tenía que arrancar mi propio dedo.

 **~{*¨¨*¨*¨¨*}~**

Entre despertar y sobresaltos, volver a dormir y despertar nuevamente en ese ensueño de las 3 de la mañana, miradas clavadas sobre mí que me estremecían de la cabeza a los pies y risas burlonas en mi rostro, nada hacía desaparecer el zootropo que estaba viviendo.

Sencillamente, no podía abandonar ese instante que se repetía.

 _"_ _Todo por culpa de este infernal anillo que no puedo extirpar de mi dedo…"_ me dije aterrado al notar como se transmutaba en mi mano y las pesadillas ocultas comenzaban a tomar forma al compás de la noche. Las sombras caminaban frente a mis ojos indiferentes a mi voz temerosa, divertidas entre risillas infantiles por no poder espantarlas.

El maldito anillo del eco perpetuo que no me abandonaría y me observaba ufano, aquel estigma que no debí usar y que no me dejaría escapar.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Y así termina la historia!~ Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima!


End file.
